Refrigeration systems, whether they be household or commercial refrigerators or freezers, or air conditioners or dehumidifiers, and whether they be absorption type or compression type systems, use two sets of coils, condenser coils and evaporator coils. The condenser coils require cooling, which in modern refrigeration systems, is provided by fan-induced movement of air over them. In modern refrigeration systems, cold air from the evaporator coils is circulated by means of a fan. In either case, space considerations are important. The coils are generally located in a coil passage defined by spaced front and back walls, generally parallel with one another, defining a passage that is wide relative to its depth, e.g. 16" wide and less than 3" deep. Axial flow fans have been used, but they occupy more space than is desirable, do not provide for a straight flow-through pattern, and do not necessarily provide uniform distribution over the coils.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a blower system that occupies a minimum amount of space, while providing a relatively even flow of air across the coils, and improved efficiency as compared with systems known heretofore.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.